Jamas te olvidare
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: si la persona que mas amas muere, ¿Sera facil superarlo?, ¿Que pasa cuando sientes que es todo tu culpa? descubranlo en esta historia, mal summary, primera historia de Bakugan


Hola a tods y gracias por usar su tiempo para leer esta historia, antes que nada tengo que decir que es mi primer fic de bakugan, y que me inspire un poco en la historia de bloody-vampiress love leads to death y en la cacion de evanescence tourniquet. Espero que les guste

**

* * *

**

**J****amás te olvidaré**

**Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich, tengo 18 años, soy una chica un poco alta, delgada, con cabello rojizo, largo y ondulado. Antes era un persona muy amigable, extrovertida, y una peleadora Bakugan, pero ahora, soy una persona totalmente diferente a lo que era. A pesar de esto, ha pesar de esto, sigo conservando a 2 buenas amigas: Runo Misaki y Julie Makimoto y, hasta hace algunos meses, yo tenia un novio.**

**Su nombre era Shun Kazami; de la misma edad que yo, atractivo, alto y con cabello negro y corto. Yo lo amaba, era lo màs hermoso de mi vida, hasta ese fatal dia en que lo perdì, ese dìa lo tengo grabado en mi memoria.**

****Flashback****

_Era un hermoso dìa, Shun y yo, como de costumbre, estàbamos en el cafè de mi amiga Runo, estabamos sentados hablando de la escuela, cuando me percatè de que atràs de nosotros estaba sentado un amigo que hace tiempo no veía; Klaus Von Herzen, y decidì ir a saludarlo._

Alice: Shun, vuelvo en un momento, acabo de ver a Klaus y quiero saludarlo

Shun: claro bonita, como quieras

Alice: hola Klaus, tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo estàs?

Klaus: hola Alice, no me habìa fijado que estabas aquí, ¿estas sola?

Alice: no, no estoy sola, estoy con Shun, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Klaus: (resignado) claro

_Cuando regresè a la mesa con_ _Klaus, notè a Shun molesto, pero decidì ignorarlo_

Klaus: hola Shun, tiempo sin verte

Shun: (indiferente) lo mismo digo Klaus

_Platicamos unos momentos sobre varias cosas muy tranquilos, cosa que me sorprendiò ya que, si mal no recuerdo,_ _a Shun no le agradaba Klaus, y viceversa. Pero como dicen, la felicidad no es eterna…_

Shun: Y asi fue como le ganè a Lync y evitè que obtuviera la energìa ventus

Alice: (enamorada) a pesar de que ya oì esa historia muchas veces, me sige pareciendo sorprendente, que opinas tu Klaus?

Klaus: es interesante, lo admito, pero no usarìa la palabra sorprendente, es decir, yo lo pude haber hecho mejor y màs rapido

Shun: si, claro, como si fueras mejor que yo

Klaus: (presumiendo) creo que es obvio que soy mejor que tu; en bakugan, en la escuela y con las chicas

Alice: ammm chicos

Shun: si es asi, ¿Por qué no tienes novia y yo si?

Klaus: Tal vez por que la unica razon de que Alice est con tigo es para darle celos a otro chico…tal vez a mi

Shun: O tal vez ella se dio cuenta de que soy mucho mejor que tu

Alice: chicos yo creo…

Klaus: (interumpiendo a Alice) Por favor, como si ella quisiera estar con un Ninja patetico como tu

Shun: Ser Ninja es mejor que ser un niño afeminado, rico y mimado como tu

Alice: (gritando) Shun ya basta! Ya no lo insultes

Shun: (enojado) a si que te pones de su lado?

Alice: (nerviosa) no,no es que me ponga de su lado es solo que…

Shun: (interrumpiendo a Alice) te digo algo, no importa, por que mejor no te que das con el, yo los dejo solos

Alice: Shun, espera

_En ese momento, Shun saliò del restaurante, tratè de seguirlo pero Klaus me detuvo justo antes de que un auto se impactara contra Shun, lo ùltimo que recuerdo es ver a Shun tirado en el pavimento, inconciente…_

****Fin flashback****

**Ese dìa perdì a la persona que màs amaba, y todo fue mi culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera ido con Klaus, si no lo hubiera defendido, y si no me hubiera detenido, n estaria aquí en esta oscura habitación, sufriendo por lo sucedido. Desde entonces cambiè, mi alegria se apago, me aparte de mis amigos y los perdi poco a poco, solo tengo a Runo y Julie, quienes me apoyaron siempre, y estuvieron cuando las necesitè, incluso cuando trate de terminar con mi dolor.**

****Flashback****

_Acababamos de terminar un trabajo escolar mis amigas y yo, habìan pasado dos meses desde el accidente y, al ver una navaja a mi alcance, trate de ponerle fin al sufrimiento, pero…_

Julie: (gritando asustada) Alice! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!

Alice: (con tristeza) lo siento amigas, pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa murio el ser que mas amaba

Runo: Alice, hasta cuando te vas a hacer esto, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente y no lo podìas evitar

Alice: Lo se, pero pude haber tratado

Julie: amiga, debes superarlo, trata de vivir tu vida, no sera facil pero debes tratar d olvidarlo

Alice: (con lagrimas en los ojos) tienes razon Julie, debo al meos intentarlo

Runo: asi es, y no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos

Alice: (secandose las lagrimas) ¿En serio?

Julie: Claro pequeña, para eso etamos

Alice: gracias amigas

****Fin flashback****

**Segui el consejo de mis amigas, y aunque ha sido difícil, he tratado de olvidar lo sucedido y de no culparme, pero cada noche, pienso en el, en su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, y en esa hermosa sonrisa que solo me mostraba a mi, y a veces, solo a veces, siento que el está conmigo, a mi lado y que me vigila, pero se que eso es impo…**

**X: no es imposible, mi dulce Alice**

**Alice: eres tú, Shun?**

**Shun: Si Alice, soy yo**

**Varias luces pequeñas estàn empezando a juntar frente a mí, y están formando una silueta que reconocerìa donde fuera**

**Alice: En verdad eres tu, pero… ¿Cómo?**

**Shun: solo vone a despedirme adecuadamente de ti. Quiero decirte que eres lo màs hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida**

**Alice: tu tambièn eres lo màs lindo que me ha pasado, Shun**

**Shun: Alice, quiero que me prometas algo**

**Alice: Lo que sea**

**Shun: Quiero que me prometas que nunca me vas a olvidar, por que yo nunca lo hare, mi dulce Alice**

**Alice: te lo prometo Shun, siempre te voy a recordar… y a amar.**

**Shun: Tengo que irme ya, pero nunca olvides, que te amo**

**Con solo terminar esa ultima frase, ha desaparecido, pero en el lugar donde estaba, ahora se encuentra una pequeña nota:**

_**Aunque ya no pueda estar contigo, siempre te vigilarè y te cuidare, jamas te olvidare, mi pequeña Alice.**_

_**Shun**_

**Al terminar de leerlo, làgrimas de alegria y tristeza empiezan a salir de mis ojos, decido irme a acostar, ya es tarde y quiero dormir con este lindo recuerdo en mi mente, pero no sin antes pronunciar unas palabras:**

"**Te lo juro Shun, jamàs de olvidare"**

* * *

bueno, eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado, se que es un poco triste y tal vez un poquito cruel, pero les prometo que la proxima no sera asi asi que si les gusto dejen un review, y si no, tambien, noi hay critica que no ayude. Nos vemos en la proxima historia

**_darkmagicianprincess_**


End file.
